Why Me?- The Days of Summer
by SmileyGirl86069
Summary: Lizzy's back in action with the turtles! Since the incident no one has seen any sign of the foot. And now Shredders bringing home a girl from Japan who just happens to be Master Splinters long lost Daughter. What does he have planned for her? And will she realize her true past? Sometimes the truth comes from the most unlikely of people. Sequel to Why Me.


**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I PROMISE THERE WILL NEVER BE A LONG WAIT LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN! I hope you all can forgive me. I've been really busy and my dad has been in and out of the hospital since summer started. But no more excuses. I promise that I will get this and other stories going. Thank you for waiting. And now let the story begin!**

* * *

Lizzy's P.O.V.

The best things happen in the most unexpected of ways. Sometimes you don't even know it. Little did we know that something like that would happen this summer. That surprise wouldn't come for a while though. Right now from where we stood on the rooftop, we just thought it was going to be a normal summer. Mikey and I sat on the edge of the building and watched the cars below. Leo had told us to split up to search for any signs of the foot or kraang. So far since the incident a month ago, there haven't been any signs. Anyway, Mikey and I met up to have a little fun.

"I spy with my little eye something… blue," I gigged. Mikey looked around and pointed.

"That bus," he laughed. I smiled and nodded.

"My turn! I spy with my little eye something… blinking!" he shouted. I looked around. I saw flashing, but no blinking. I looked up and saw a plane in the distance with blinking lights.

"Is it the plane?" I asked pointing to it. He laughed.

"Correct! You win a tackle hug from your favorite turtle!" he laughed hugging me and pulled me to the roof. I squealed in delight.

"Mikey!" I laughed as he nuzzled my neck.

"Yes Lizzy-Bear?" he asked. I sighed happily and laid against him.

"I love you," I tell him he looked at me.

"I love you too," he whispered before kissing me. I kissed back. We heard someone clear their throat.

"I told you they'd be doing this," I heard Leo grumble. We both sat up and looked at three frowning turtles I've come to know as brothers. Let's just say they've had a closer watch on me since the incident.

"How come you two get to goof off when we haft to patrol?" Raph asked crossing his arms angrily. I smiled sheepishly.

"Besides you're supposed to be watching out for the FOOT," Leo told us. Mikey chuckled.

"Relax Leo. We haven't seen them in like forever," Mikey told him. Leo nodded.

"Which makes it a perfect time to strike," Leo retorted. I sighed. He had a point.

"You know he's right," Donnie chuckled. I nodded and stood up. Mikey stood up with me.

"Fine," Mikey grumbled. Leo rolled his eyes.

"We will now finish patrol together. And because of this, you two will train an extra hour tomorrow," Leo told us. I frowned and groaned as did Mikey. We then followed him as a group along to rooftops.

* * *

Miwa's P.O.V.

I looked out the window of the plane to see the lights of New York below and sighed. I had only spent a week with my new family and we had already left Japan. It made me sad to leave my home country. It is all I had ever known. Yes, I have always wanted to travel to the United States, but it felt wrong now. Wrong to go with the man who adopted me. However I did have a good feeling. A feeling that I would actually find answers to my past. I knew these people knew something. They were hiding it. I would figure it out eventually, but for now I have decided to try and enjoy myself. Karai had said they would teach me ninjutsu to defend myself. I had asked her if New York was as bad as people make it out to be. She just told me they are the ones who haft to worry about us. I found that less comforting than I think she meant it. Then again… maybe not. I looked to Karai, who sat next to me. She was listening to her rock music loudly. The buckle sign then flashed and we soon landed. Once people started getting off, Karai and I gathered out things and left the plane. We walked through the terminal and grabbed our suit cases. After that we exited the terminal to the front doors.

"Don't worry Miwa, New York won't be that boring. Just wait until you see the people who live here," she told me as we walked out to the main doors.

'I don't know if that's good or bad,' I think. We walked out the doors where I took my first breath of New York air.

'Good bye Japan, hello New York. Please help me find my way,' I think as we enter the limo where Oroku Saki waited. I took a deep breath, pushed up my glasses, and followed Karai to my new life.

* * *

Master Splinter's P.O.V.

My eyes flashed open from my deep mediation session. The air was different. The balance has been shifted and a familiar sensation filled the air. I had not felt this since Miwa and Tang Shen were taken from me. But… it could not be.

"I will meditate on this matter later," I sigh before going back into my meditation state. Right now I had my family to worry about and that is all that matters now.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Well enjoy and watch out for further updates. I'll try and update them sooner. Thank you so much! I love you all. **


End file.
